


Flinch

by dragonnan



Category: Psych
Genre: Concerned Partner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Juliet Needs a Hug, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet is working through the after affects of a particularly hard day on the job.</p>
<p>Warnings: may contain triggering elements of attempted sexual assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinch

At work, she smiled. 

 

Those that were close to her patted her on the back, and told her she’d done a great job.  They remarked on the black eye, and offered suggestions for healing- usually punctuating that by stating it was “one hell of a shiner”.  The female officers had more immediate suggestions as to the right blend of make-up to hide the deep purple and blue halo.  The swelling, though, couldn’t be hidden by the heaviest concealer.  No matter, she’d present it like the badge of honor that it was.  The perp was in jail after all- one didn’t assault a police officer and get away with it, no sir!  Even Carlton had nodded with approval when she told him it was no big deal.  And if his smile was strained and his eyes worried… well, she could tell him the sunlight cutting through the station windows was kinda bright… enough to make anyone’s eyes water.

 

At her desk, she filled out the report. 

 

Justin Vince Garrin.  Previous records included assault with a deadly weapon, domestic assault, attempted murder, sexual assault… well, no shock there.  She filled in each blank line with precision, dotting and crossing in a way that would make her partner proud.  She was focused, she was diligent, and she barely even flinched when a hand dropped on her shoulder.  And so what if the breath sucked over her teeth shook a little?  It could have been caused by the bit of chill that occurred when a lanky body momentarily blocked the sun.

 

“Hey Jules…”  The greeting fizzled out as hazel eyes took in her face.  She wouldn’t chew her lip, it would only make her look fearful… something she most definitely was not.  Just… no touching.  No hands on the shoulder, no leaning in too close, no sharing her space.  It made her remember…

 

“Hey!”  If he thought her greeting was too perky he didn’t acknowledge it.  If he thought her concealer was doing a piss-poor job of disguising the lump, he pretended nothing was different.

 

And if he noticed her fear when his fingers ghosted across hers… well, maybe he really did have to go talk to the Chief.  She just smiled, and didn’t feel the heaviness in her throat.

 

At home, she hugged her pillow.

 

Her cats didn’t question her, didn’t condemn her, didn’t fear for her.  They loved her without question as long as their litterbox was empty and their bowls were full. 

 

She didn’t pretend anymore either. 

 

Here, she could be real.  Here, she could shudder with revulsion at the memory of hands trying to grope beneath her shirt, searching for her breasts and finding a wire.  Here, she could feel the pain where his fist struck her cheek, furious at discovering who she was.  Here, she could allow tears to slowly fall, remembering the way he didn’t run, but advanced… reaching for his zipper.  Here, she could bite her lip in fear at what might have happened if her partner hadn’t gotten there in time.

 

And when the soft knock on the door made her jump, she didn’t have to pretend it was just a cramp.  And when she peered though the crack allowed by the short length of her chain, she didn’t have to bury the relief she felt at the sight of golden fruit adorned with a bow.  And when the visitor was allowed in, she didn’t have to smile, she didn’t have to fear, she didn’t have to disguise.  And when she jerked at his hand, she could tell he understood.  And when she let her tears fall, she knew he wouldn’t judge.  She knew he would give her time.  She knew he wouldn’t leave.

 

And when she finally let him hold her… she knew she could be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "I Can't". Part of my, still on-going, short story collection on Psychfic: http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=413


End file.
